


Dress Blues

by hawksonfire



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Breaks the Bed, Dom Steve Rogers, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Clint Barton, Top Clint Barton, Uniform Kink, bucky and clint have a thing for steve in uniform okay, clint is a little shit, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint and Bucky promised Steve they would wait for him. Boy, are they ever glad they didn't.





	Dress Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo G4 - Character is in Uniform.  
> Also written for Bucky Barnes Bingo U4 - Uniform Kink.
> 
>  
> 
> Steve Rogers looks hella fine in his dress uniform. I'm not sorry.

**Bucky**

Bucky was bored. Sure, he was  _ comfortable _ , but he was bored. He’d been sitting on the couch with Clint waiting for Steve to get back from some dumb meeting for an hour, and honestly, he was about ready to jump out of his skin. “Buck, ‘m bored,” Clint whines.

“Join the club,” Bucky rolls his eyes. He grunts as Clint flops on top of him, blinking his big eyes up at Bucky endearingly. “What do you want, Clint?”

“Kisses,” Clint pouts - and Bucky has a will of steel, okay, he does. But when faced with Clint’s pouty face - well, even God would give Clint anything he wanted. 

“Well, all you gotta do is ask,” Bucky grins, watching Clint flush. Clint mumbles something. “What was that, sweetheart? Didn’t quite catch it.” 

“IsaidIwantyoutokissme,” Clint rushes out, cheeks going bright red. Bucky grins.

“Was that so hard?” Bucky asks, pulling Clint towards him and kissing him before he can respond. Bucky keeps it chaste, pressing closed-mouth kisses to Clint’s face and neck, avoiding his mouth.

“C’mon Bucky, be nice,” Clint whines adorably.

“You know I’m never nice, sweetheart,” Bucky’s voice drops to a purr and Clint shivers. His eyes flutter closed and Bucky takes that opportunity to claim his mouth, pouring every ounce of love and passion he feels for this man into that kiss. Clint groans and Bucky swallows the noise, absently feeling Clint rut against him. “None of that, now,” Bucky says, flipping them and trapping Clint beneath him, “Not until Stevie’s home.”

Clint starts to complain but Bucky distracts him by pressing open-mouthed kisses to Clint’s neck, sucking on the spot he  _ knows _ drives Clint mad. Clint moans breathlessly and Bucky grins. “You sure we have to wait for Steve to come back?” Clint asks, snaking a hand between them and tweaking Bucky’s nipple through his shirt.

Bucky hisses at the spike of pleasure that shoots through him. “Damn it, Clint, you know we said we would.”

“Yeah I know, but -  _ fuck Bucky, the mouth on you _ \- wouldn’t it be nice for him to come home and find us wrapped up in each other? And we can pull him in with us and spend the rest of the day ravishing each other until we can’t walk straight anymore?” Clint’s hand is wrapped in Bucky’s hair now which makes it rather hard to concentrate - probably the point, Bucky reflects.

Bucky curses and his head drops to Clint’s chest. “And you say I’m mouthy.” Clint barks out a laugh and pushes Bucky off of him, swinging his legs off the couch until he’s sitting properly.

“I know we promised Steve we’d wait, but if you keep touching me I can’t say I’ll be able to keep my promise,” Clint warns, breathing hard.

“Well, that’s a shame,” Both Bucky and Clint’s heads snap towards the sound of Steve’s voice, only to find him leaning against the doorframe, grinning. “Breaking a promise is the worst crime a man can commit.” Bucky’s mouth goes dry and he has to adjust himself in his pants, and from the sound that just came from Clint, he’s having the same problem.

“What the fuck,” Bucky says flatly, “are you wearing.”

Steve grins, the bastard. “Dress uniform, Buck.” He spins in a circle, holding his arms out wide. “Don’t you guys like it?”

“Do we like it,” Bucky grumbles, getting up off the couch.

“Do we  _ like _ it, he asks,” Clint says in the same tone, following Bucky across the room. 

“He wants to know if we like it, Clint,” Bucky says conversationally.

“I can think of a few different ways to answer that question, Buck,” Clint responds, walking - prowling, really - in a slow circle around Steve. Steve keeps his eyes glued to Bucky’s face, and when Bucky grins wickedly at him, he swallows audibly.

“So can I, sweetheart,” Bucky says. He wraps Steve’s tie around his fist and tugs, pulling Steve along behind him to the bedroom. “So can I.” 

Once they arrive in the bedroom, however, things take a turn. Steve stops following Bucky and pulls his tie out of Bucky’s grasp. “I think you should both be reprimanded for starting without me,” he says. Bucky’s dick is immediately very interested in the proceedings and from the feel of it from where he’s pressed against Bucky’s back, so is Clint’s.

“What are you gonna do?” Clint asks. He sounds both excited and terrified, Bucky thinks - which is exactly how he should sound.

Steve hums like he’s thinking about it. “Well, the way I see it,” he says, “We have a couple of options. Since I really don’t want to mess up my uniform, Clint could fuck you while I watch and if you’re good, I might even let you come once I’m done,” Steve offers, sitting down in the armchair. He raises an eyebrow at the two of them and they drop to their knees in front of him with a  _ thud _ . The sound that comes out of Bucky’s mouth can only be described as a whimper, and Bucky would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so turned on.

“Or,” Steve says quietly, running a hand through Clint’s hair, “Bucky could fuck you while I watch, and if you’re good -  _ only _ if you’re good - I might even fuck you at the same time.” 

Bucky groans quietly at that - they don’t do it very often, but when they do... It knocks all three of them out for hours. “I get to pick?” Clint asks hopefully, eyes darting in between the two of them. 

“I have my hopes for which one you’ll pick, and in the end, the decision is mine, but yes, Clint,” Steve says, “You get to pick.”

“The first one,” Clint says immediately, “I want to fuck Bucky and I want you to watch.”

Steve grins wickedly. “Wonderful.” He removes his hand from Clint’s head and motions towards the bed. “Get going.” Clint grabs Bucky’s hand and pushes him onto the bed, pulling off his clothes and tossing them behind him. “Oh, and boys?” Steve says, grinning smugly. They both freeze and look at him, eyes wide. “You don’t come until after I do.”

“Mean,” Bucky chastises, even as he smirks at the look on Clint’s face.

“You love it,” Steve says, “Get moving.” He unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, leaning back and stroking it leisurely, like he has all the time in the world.

Clint pins Bucky’s hands above his head and leans down, his breath ghosting across Bucky’s lips. Bucky arches up, trying to catch him in a kiss. “None of that,” Clint says. “You’re not in charge right now.”

Bucky stretches out beneath Clint languidly, relaxing his body and smirking. “Do your worst.”

“Oh, I plan to,” Clint breathes - and then he’s darting down and covering Bucky’s mouth with his own, his free hand rolling a nipple between his fingers. Bucky arches into his touch, moaning into Clint’s mouth brokenly. “Keep these here,” Clint says against Bucky’s mouth softly, letting go of his wrists. 

Bucky locks his arms into place and catches Steve’s eye over Clint’s shoulder. The intensity in his gaze makes Bucky moan and he maintains eye contact with Steve, letting him see the unrestrained  _ want _ on his face. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Steve mutters. Too low for Clint to hear him, but Bucky’s got knock-off super-soldier serum running through his veins, so it was crystal clear to him. He turns pink and Steve smirks, the smug bastard.

“I’m feeling ignored,” Clint complains, and Bucky is just about to shoot something snarky back at him - “Then do a better job keeping my attention,” probably - and then Clint swallows Bucky’s dick and coherent thoughts go out the window. Bucky shouts and his hands nearly fly into Clint’s hair before he remembers his orders and freezes. Clint pops off his dick long enough to grin and say, “Good boy,” - which lights up some area in his brain that Bucky doesn’t want to think about right now - then goes right back to trying to suck Bucky’s brain out through his cock. A slick finger rubs against Bucky’s hole and he tenses automatically, before relaxing once he realizes that it’s just Clint’s finger - and oh right, they had orders to follow.

Clint works his finger into Bucky, then adds another, and another after a few minutes. Bucky’s world is filtered through a haze of pleasure and he only realizes he’s babbling when Steve’s voice cuts through it like a whip. “Clint. Enough.” Clint vanishes from his dick and Bucky sobs, pleas falling from his lips. He still doesn’t know what he’s saying. “I think he’s open enough, don’t you?” Steve says conversationally. Bucky forces his eyes open and they nearly roll back in his head when he sees what’s in front of him. 

Clint kneels at the end of the bed, hand wrapped in a vice grip around the base of his cock - probably to stave off his orgasm. Bucky’s gaze flicks to Steve, who’s sitting in the chair looking completely unaffected by the scene in front of him - except for the faint flush across his cheeks and his cock, which is flushed red and angry-looking. A drop of precome slides down the side Steve’s cock and Bucky’s eyes follow it, flashing back up to Steve’s face when the drop slides down to Steve’s balls. Steve’s hands are clenched into fists on the armrests, knuckles white as he tries to stop himself from touching his cock. 

“Steve,” Bucky croaks, his voice hoarse from begging. Steve’s gaze darts to him immediately. “Touch yourself.”

“You trying to give me orders, Sergeant?” Steve raises an eyebrow, even as his hand drifts to his cock and starts moving up and down slowly.

“Just trying to follow orders, Captain,” Bucky says, licking his lips, “You said we had to be good. Doesn’t wanting you to pleasured too count as good?”

Steve lets out a breathy moan when Bucky calls him Captain. “I suppose it does. Clint. You can continue.” Bucky’s eyes flick back to Clint - still kneeling at the end of the bed, chest heaving.

“Yes sir,” Clint says softly, crawling up the bed until his cock is level with Bucky’s ass. He grabs his cock and slowly pushes into Bucky, both of them letting out a groan when his head breaches past the ring of muscle.

Bucky nearly swallows his tongue when Clint doesn’t stop to let him adjust, just keeps pushing steadily forwards until his hips are flush against Bucky’s body. An ominous creaking sound distracts Bucky slightly - which is why he screams when Clint pulls nearly all the way out of him and then slams back home, directly into his prostate. 

Clint does it again and again, setting up a brutal pace. Bucky wails every time Clint hits his prostate, the contact sending sparks over his vision. It takes a superhuman effort for Bucky to turn his head and meet the gaze that Steve is practically burning into the side of Bucky’s head.

As soon as their eyes meet, Steve lets out a groan and comes, his entire body tensing as his orgasm rips through his body. He slumps into the chair, panting, and Bucky nearly blows his load right there and then at the sight of Steve, sweaty and debauched in his dress uniform.

“Steve, if you don’t tell me I can come right this  _ fucking second I swear to God _ -” Clint growls, a particularly hard thrust slamming into Bucky’s prostate and making him howl loudly.

“Yeah, you can come now, both of you -” The words are barely out of Steve’s mouth before Clint slams into Bucky one more time and comes, the rush of warmth setting Bucky off too. Bucky’s mouth opens in a soundless howl and his vision whites out. 

He comes back to himself with a groan. Clint is laying on top of him, panting and Steve is pulling off his clothes, folding them neatly and putting them on the chair before climbing into bed with him and Clint. “You did so good, Buck,” Steve says softly, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky clenches around Clint at the praise and Clint hisses, oversensitive. “What about me?” Clint says, pulling out of Bucky and flopping down on the other side of Steve.

“You both did so good, I’m so proud of you,” Steve says, pulling them both close.

Clint mutters something that even Bucky’s enhanced hearing doesn’t catch and burrows into Steve’s side, falling asleep in seconds. “You alright, Bucky?” Steve asks quietly.

Bucky nods. He realizes his hands are still holding onto the headboard so he unfreezes his arms and brings them to his chest, rubbing at his shoulder. “‘M good, Stevie,” he says, “We need to do that more often.” Steve nods, grinning.

The bed groans when Bucky shifts to get closer to Steve and something smacks into Bucky’s forehead, covering his eyes. He yelps and pulls it away to see - the headboard? He looks at Steve, confused, then cranes his neck to see a Bucky-fist shaped hole in the wood of their bed. Wide-eyed, he looks back at Steve. They stare at each other for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

Bucky shoves his fist into his mouth to keep from waking Clint and Steve bites down on his knuckles, shaking with the effort of keeping his laughter in. “Whassa matter?” Clint wakes up with a start, blinking at them blearily. 

“We broke the bed,” Bucky chokes out - and then he can’t hold it back anymore and he bursts out laughing, holding up the chunk of headboard that fell on his face. Clint blinks twice and then shakes his head.

“I’ll laugh tomorrow,” he mutters, falling back asleep. Bucky tosses the chunk of bed onto the floor, snickering as he snuggles up to Steve.

An idea strikes him and he grins. “Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah, Buck, what’s up?”

“Do you think we can find my old dress blues?”


End file.
